


Matryoshka di Pinggir Jendela

by Domba_Keju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FWP/Fluff Wihout Plot, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Newly established relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domba_Keju/pseuds/Domba_Keju
Summary: 30 Desember, Soonyoung membelikan Jihoon satu set matryoshka tanpa alasan khusus. Kecuali, tentu saja, untuk menyenangkan Jihoon.





	Matryoshka di Pinggir Jendela

30 Desember, Soonyoung membelikan Jihoon satu set matryoshka tanpa alasan khusus. Hari itu bukan hari istimewa bagi mereka, dan tahun baru masih besok lusa. Lagi pula, mereka belum jadian selama itu sampai punya tradisi sendiri untuk tahun baru. Bertukar hadiah, misalnya.

“Eh- ini buat apa? Ada apaan?” Waktu ditanya Jihoon, Soonyoung menjawab:

“Ya buat kamu. Ga ada apa-apa, cuma pingin ngasih aja.” Yep, Soonyoung hanya ingin. Dan, “Aku keinget kamu waktu ngeliat itu.”

“Emang isinya apaan?” Jihoon mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dari tas kertas pemberian Soonyoung. Kotak itu dilapisi kertas kado—loh, seingatnya dia tidak minta barangnya dibungkus— _well._ Anggap saja dia dapat layanan tambahan gratis. Lumayan.

“Eeh- jangan digoyang gitu! Ih, Ji, nanti rusak!” Buru-buru Soonyoung menghentikan pacarnya. Masa hadiahnya digoncang-goncang?

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, pelan-pelan menaruh kotak tersebut di pangkuannya. “Kenapa? Pecah belah kah?”

“Bukan, dari kayu kok. Cuma itu, takut isinya jadi berantakan.”

“Emang isinya apaan sih?” tanyanya lagi, mulai membuka kertas pembungkus hadiahnya.

“Matryoshka.”

Pacarnya langsung mendongak dengan wajah masam. “Kalau maksudmu _ini_ ngingetin kamu ke aku karena matryoshka itu, menurut tumblr, _‘full of yourself,’_ aku—“

“Ji, aku nggak main tumblr.”

Lagi-lagi kening Jihoon mengerut, kali ini dilengkapi bibir mengerucut. Lucu, Soonyoung jadi gemas.

“Sori, aku lupa kamu gaptek parah.” Sambil lalu Jihoon melanjutkan kegiatan _unboxing_ nya. Baru selesai menyingkirkan kertas kadonya, pria tanggung itu sudah mendongak lagi, mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ini...?”

“Lanjut buka gih,” Soonyoung tersenyum gemas saat Jihoon menurut, tidak sabaran membuka pembungkus terakhir hadiahnya.

“North!” serunya. “Aku baru tau ini dijual!” Yep, Nicholas St. North, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Santa Claus _badass_ dalam film Rise of the Guardian menghiasi matryoshka di tangan Jihoon. Soonyoung juga kaget bisa menemukan _merchandise_ film animasi favorit mereka.

“Sama,” Soonyoung nyengir, senang karena antusias yang ditunjukkan Jihoon melebihi dugaannya. _“_ Cek isinya, persis sama yang di film.”

Jihoon mengikuti kata-katanya, membuka boneka kayunya satu persatu dan menjejerkannya di meja. Matanya membulat lucu saat melihat boneka kayu paling kecil, boneka bayi bermata biru besar. Sesuai dengan yang ditunjukkan dalam film.

Soonyoung mencolek pelan bahunya, meminta perhatian.

“Suka?”

Yang ditanya tersenyum, matanya menghilang seperti bulan sipit ditelan pipi. “Trims, Soonyoung,” anggukan singkat, lalu kembali sibuk mengamati boneka kayu di tangannya. Tidak ada pelukan atau kecupan di pipi tanda terima kasih, seperti drama romantis picisan yang ditayangkan di televisi.

Soonyoung tidak keberatan. Jihoon suka hadiahnya, itu yang paling penting.

***

Berikutnya, satu set matryoshka itu menghiasi jendela apartemen mereka. Bukan, bukan jendela yang menghadap keluar, melainkan jendela yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Soonyoung sendiri bingung kenapa orang yang merancang apartemen tersebut membuat jendela dalam ruangan, menyambungkan kamar mereka dengan ruang tengah. Satu komplek apartemen punya jendela seperti itu, kata petugas keamanan.

Soonyoung melarang Jihoon untuk memasang tirai di jendela ganjil itu. Jihoon tidak bertanya kenapa, juga tidak berkomentar ketika dia membuat _kirigami_ berbentuk kepingan salju dari kertas lipat warna-warni. Jihoon malah mengusulkan untuk menghias jendela yang lain dengan hiasan kertas juga, tidak hanya kepingan salju. Bintang, atau helai daun, mungkin. Akhirnya semua jendela di apartemen mereka dihiasi hiasan kertas dengan tema empat musim _plus_ satu jendela di kamar mereka, (yang menghadap ke luar) dihiasi bintang-bintang keemasan.

(“Ji, kan yang jendela bintang ini aku. Kalau kamu apa? Mau not balok?”

Jihoon menggeleng, lalu memasang kepingan salju di jendela ganjil mereka sambil bernyanyi pelan. Samar-samar Soonyoung ingat, lagu yang dinyanyikan Jihoon berjudul _Winter_ _Child_.)

Jendela dengan hiasan motif keping salju dan satu set matryoshka bergambar Santa Klaus, kalau dijabarkan begitu, kesannya cocok sekali. Soonyoung curiga Jihoon sengaja menaruhnya di situ karena alasan tersebut. Kalau benar begitu, Soonyoung tidak keberatan. Toh cocok, dan yang penting, Jihoon senang.

***

Jihoon suka boneka, begitu pikir Soonyoung saat melihat belasan boneka figurin menghiasi meja kerja Jihoon di ruang kerjanya. Jihoon suka boneka, Soonyoung yakin saat Jihoon beberapa kali membeli _plush doll_ seperti _teddy bear_ atau pokemon dan menaruhnya di sofa mereka. Cocok untuk teman menonton televisi saat salah satu dari mereka tidak ada.

Kemudian Jihoon menaruh dua boneka beruang besar di pojok kamar mereka, dan satu boneka Bulbasaur di lengan sofa mereka. Tiap kali Soonyoung menaruh boneka beruangnya di atas kasur (supaya menyapu kamar jadi lebih mudah) dan memindahkan Bulby (Jihoon yang kasih nama, kreatif memang) ke tengah sofa, Jihoon selalu mengembalikan posisi semula. Soonyoung bingung, kenapa pacarnya ngotot sedemikian rupa. Kan dia jadi repot tiap mau menyapu kamar. Bulby juga bolak-balik jatuh gara-gara tingkah Soonyoung yang banyak gerak.

Apa jangan-jangan, Jihoon juga suka _feng shui_? Makanya dia bersikeras barang tertentu harus ada di posisi tertentu?

Soonyoung semakin bingung ketika mendapati boneka figurin di kanan-kiri televisi mereka. Belum lagi ada boneka Kapten Amerika bertengger di sebelah router wi-fi mereka. Kapten Amerika? Mengawasi sumber internet mereka? _Well,_ itu agak lucu. Jangan lupakan boneka medusa mungil di tempat cuci piring mereka. Soonyoung teringat pada Nyonya Castellan, salah satu tokoh dalam serial novel tentang dewa-dewi yunani yang menghiasi dapurnya dengan ornamen serupa.

Apa mungkin Jihoon kehabisan tempat untuk menyimpan koleksinya? Awalnya Soonyoung mengira begitu, tapi ternyata masih ada tempat di meja kerjanya. Biasanya orang menyimpan barang koleksinya di satu tempat, kan? Kenapa Jihoon menaruhnya di banyak tempat?

Akhirnya Soonyoung menanyai Jihoon tentang hal tersebut. _Untuk dekorasi_ , kata Jihoon. Oh, ternyata begitu. Soonyoung masih agak bingung, tapi dia tidak keberatan. Yang penting dia tahu alasannya, dan Jihoon senang.

***

Belakangan Soonyoung baru paham, yang Jihoon suka itu dekorasi pajangan, ornamen-ornamen mungil yang tidak menghabiskan banyak tempat. Itu pun baru dia pahami setelah Jihoon membawa hiasan terbaru untuk apartemen mereka: Tanaman pot.

Yang pertama Jihoon bawa, kaktus mungil berwarna hijau gelap. Kaktus itu bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari matryoshkanya. Katanya tanaman berduri itu hadiah dari sepupu Chan, tanda terimakasih karena sudah dibantu belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Kenapa hadiahnya kaktus? Chan bilang Jihoon mirip kaktus. Mungil, manis dan berduri. Soonyoung harus menahan tawa demi menghindari kemungkinan dilempari Dino.

(“Dino?”

“Ini,” Jihoon menaruh kaktus barunya di pinggir jendela bintang mereka. “Dia, namanya Dino.”

“...hai Dino.”)

Tanaman pot berikutnya bukan kaktus, tapi _succulent_. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sempat berdebat karena Soonyoung tidak bisa membedakan kaktus dengan succulent. Mirip sih, sama-sama kecil.

(“Wah, temen barunya Dino warna-warni.”

“Hah?”

“Itu Ji, kaktus barumu.”

“...itu namanya succulent, Soon. Bukan kaktus.”

“Suku- sukku—eih sama aja ah,”

“Beda!”

“Eh nyembur- buset kalem Ji, ga usah nyolot.”

“Pokoknya Toothiana dan Dino itu beda!”)

Setelah North, sekarang mereka punya Toothiana. Yah, Soonyoung bisa melihat kemiripan tanaman warna-warni itu dengan si peri gigi. Semantara kebiasaan Jihoon menamai tanamannya... aduh, Soonyoung gemas. Tapi dia tidak boleh komentar, nanti mampus.

Serbuan tanaman pot Jihoon tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Soonyoung sebut serbuan, karena dalam waktu setengah tahun, tidak ada jendela apartemen mereka yang tidak dihiasi kaktus atau _succulent_. Kecuali jendela ganjil mereka, tentu saja. Jendela itu masih jadi markas pribadi North.

Kebanyakan tanaman dibeli sendiri oleh Jihoon, seperti Toothiana. Kadang-kadang ada yang seperti Dino, pemberian dari teman. Soonyoung menyumbang satu pot kaktus, dan jadi satu-satunya kaktus yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menghiasi meja di sebelah kasur mereka. Kaktus itu mungil seperti kaktus yang lain, bulat, ditutupi duri-duri halus berwarna putih tak terhitung. Soonyoung bilang kaktus itu terlihat seperti habis diterpa salju, Jihoon bilang nama kaktus itu Jack Frost.

“Ji, apa kita perlu beli rak?”

Pertanyaanya membuat Jihoon berhenti menyirami tanaman potnya. Seingat Soonyoung, _succulent_ kemerahan yang barusan disirami Jihoon itu namanya Fanta.

_...jadi pingin minum fanta, kan._

“Rak buat apa?”

“Ya buat tanamanmu, kalau mau nambah lagi?”

“Ga bakal nambah lagi kok.”

“Kok? Yakin amat?”

“Ya karena aku ga akan beli lagi?” Jihoon menatapnya seakan dia baru saja melawak. “Kan aku beli mereka buat dekorasi jendela. Bukan buat koleksi.”

 _Oh,_ “Oooooh...” mulutnya bulat sempurna, Soonyoung bisa melihat pantulannya di kaca jendela. “Jadi, ga bakal nambah lagi?”

“Nggak,” Jihoon kembali menyirami tanamannya dengan tekun. “Oh ya, Soonyoung?”

“Ya?”

“Aku pingin beli lonceng angin buat beranda, boleh?”

“Boleeeh...” lalu jeda, hening karena Jihoon asyik dengan kegiatannya, dan Soonyoung asyik mengamatinya. “Jadi yang kamu suka itu, dekor? Hiasan? Bukan tanaman?”

Jihoon menjawab dengan anggukan, tidak menoleh ke Soonyoung. “Aku baru suka tanaman setelah dapat Dino.”

“Boneka juga? Maksudku- kamu juga suka boneka karena bisa jadi pajangan?” kali ini Jihoon menggeleng. Pria tanggung itu menaruh semprotan airnya lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menoleh untuk menjawab.

“Aku suka boneka duluan. Yaa kebetulan boneka juga bisa jadi hiasan, kan. Nah, dari itu aku jadi suka dekorasi.” Soonyoung manggut-manggut sambil ber-ooh ria. “Jadi, setelah nyapu kamar, Tweedledee sama Tweedledum dibalikin lagi ke pojok. Bulby juga, mereka emang kuatur begitu.”

“Ookeee...” Soonyoung sengaja memanjang-manjangkan suku katanya. Agak kecewa juga, karena baru paham gelagat pacarnya sekarang. “Aku baru _ngeh_ kamu suka pajangan begitu, maaf ya.”

“ _Please,_ ” Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya, mendengus geli. “Kita baru pacaran, berapa? Belum ada setahun. Nggak aneh kalau kamu nggak tau. Yang begituan kan emang nggak bakal ketahuan dalam sekejap.”

“Ya tapi kan-“

“Waktu pertama ketemu, kita cuma tau nama panggung masing-masing,” Jihoon menyela, telunjuknya mengacu ke arah mereka secara bergantian. “ _Hoshi_ , bintang studio tari yang satu gedung dengan studio rekaman tempat _Woozi_ bekerja.”

“Yyaa namanya juga baru kenal Ji- wajar kan taunya cuma segitu.” Soonyoung manyun. “Ini kan kita udah jalan setahun jadian!?”

“Kalem,” bahunya didorong pelan, gestur yang sering Jihoon lakukan tiap Soonyoung agak menaikkan suaranya. “Kamu emang baru tau sekarang, kalau aku suka dekorasi. Terus kenapa? Itu bukan masalah penting, Soonyoung. Toh kamu tau hal-hal lain tentangku yang jauh lebih penting. Jadi yaah, kayak kubilang tadi. Nggak masalah.”

“Nghuu...” Soonyoung mendengung tidak jelas, menggoyangkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang rewel. Jihoon mendengus lagi, gemas.

“Kamu kayak bocah.”

“Biarin, bweeek~” Soonyoung melet, Jihoon malah _ngekek._ “Emang apaan, hal lebih penting yang aku tahu? Kayaknya nggak banyak deh.”

“Emang nggak banyak,” Jihoon nyengir. “Tapi penting semua.”

“Contohnya?”

“Contohnya... mmn apa ya?” Soonyoung tidak yakin Jihoon berniat menggodanya atau apa, soalnya telinga Jihoon malah merah sendiri.

“Ji-“

“Contohnya kamutauakusukakamu nah udah _bye_ Soon aku mau balik kerja!” Antara laju bicara Jihoon atau langkahnya kembali ke ruang kerjanya, Soonyoung tidak tahu mana yang lebih cepat. Bukan masalah besar, toh kecupan singkat di pipinya masih terasa.

 _Tunggu, tunggu dulu_ , ini masalah besar, Soonyoung keberatan. Tingkah Jihoon membuat jantungnya ribut keterlaluan, _aduh._

***

“Ji,”

“Ya?”

“Kamu paling suka yang mana?”

“Apanya? Yang jelas Soon.”

“Itu lho,” Soonyoung berguling mendekati pacarnya yang duduk di pinggir kasur. “Dekorasimu.”

“Ooh,” Jihoon mendongak dari telepon pintarnya, tanpa berpikir dulu dan langsung menunjuk ke seberang ruangan. “Tuh, _dia_.”

Soonyoung mengikuti arah telunjuk Jihoon, bersitatap dengan satu set matryoshka di pinggir jendela. North masih berdiri dengan gagah di pinggir jendela ganjil mereka, mengkilap karena Jihoon rajin membersihkannya dari debu.

 _Ah_ , sial. Soonyoung benar-benar senang sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> -DAAAAAAN berakhir dengan aneh, hehe. Ini apa aja sebetulnya saya nggak ngerti *merenenung  
> -Semacam self-indulgent saya dan kesukaan saya untuk film animasi dan serial novel tertentu, juga kegemaran saya terhadap kado dan succulent.  
> -Lagu yang menemani saya: Yes I Am – Mamamoo, dan Suara Kumur-kumur – Saya.  
> -Selamat tahun baru! Iya telat, saya tau. Silahkan tertawa.  
> -Selamat menabung untuk album spesial Seventeen! Silahkan menangis kalau dompet anda sekering dompet saya. Saya temani.  
> -Hit me up on IG :D ! @domba_keju


End file.
